


Neptune

by KurosawaReika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager, Levi is bad at sweet talking, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Photography, Romance, Wildlife photography, cage diving!AU, for Levi birthday in 2019, photographer!Levi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: Neptunus bukan sekadar nama dewa mitologi. Bukan juga sekadar nama planet dari sistem tata surya. Neptunus adalah representasi muse bagi Levi Ackerman, seorang fotografer lepas dengan spesialisasi alam liar.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Neptune

* * *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**Neptune © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the characters. _Shingeki no Kyojin_ belongs to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_.

This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Pairing** : Levi Ackerman/Eren Jaeger

 **Warning :** Modern - Alternate Universe. BL. maybe some typo(s).

* * *

Fotografi bukan soal teknik apalagi kamera. Bagi Levi Ackerman, fotografi lebih menyoal tentang memori dan histori. Tapi pengabadian momen ke dalam sebuah potret dua dimensi pun tak hanya tentang kenangan dan sejarah di baliknya, melainkan juga tentang seni dan hati. Tentang euforia yang tak terekspresikan. Tentang perasaan yang tak tersampaikan.

Desir angin laut yang lengket dan terik matahari yang menyengat Levi rekam dalam sebuah jepretan horison, yang dihiasi pemandangan burung camar di langit dan kibar bendera kapal warna hijau. Jarinya dengan luwes memutar lensa, mencari kedalaman gambar yang pas dan berusaha menemukan komposisi warna yang memikat atensi.

“Mikasa! Kan sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu ikut. Biar aku dan Armin saja.”

Bagus. Keriuhan barusan sukses memecah konsentrasi Levi.

Levi melirik ke bagian haluan kapal. Dilihatnya 3 orang anak muda sedang duduk di sana, berbincang dengan nada setengah berteriak, berusaha mengalahkan kerasnya deru mesin kapal Hanji yang sudah berumur.

Levi menghela napas. Ia menyerah melawan situasi yang kurang kondusif, dan memasukkan kembali kamera ke dalam tas.

Seorang wanita berkacamata tebal dengan rambut coklat kemerahan yang diikat berantakan berseru dari balik ruang kemudi. “Hei Levi, kau tidak marah padaku kan?”

Levi diam tidak menjawab, pura-pura tidak dengar dengan sibuk mencari kamera kedap airnya dari antara sekat-sekat tasnya yang berisi lensa berbagai ukuran. Dari sudut mata tampak Hanji datang menghampiri dengan sebotol air mineral di tangan. Levi berjalan ke buritan, tempat Moblit, kru Hanji yang berambut belah tengah, sedang merapikan rantai baja, jangkar, dan tali tambang yang berserakan. Ia sedang memasang kamera kedap air pada teralis kandang besi, ketika Hanji Zoe menyodorkan air mineral itu kepadanya.

“Kau kan tahu belakangan ini wisata sedang sepi, jadi aku tidak bisa menolak rezeki apa pun yang datang dan harus bekerja seefisien mungkin.”

“Hm.”

“Sebagai permintaan maaf, akan kutraktir kau bir malam ini.”

“Tidak, terima kasih.” Levi mengeluarkan ponsel di tangan, mengecek apakah kameranya sudah terhubung dan bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

Hanji mendengus, lalu meminum sendiri air mineral tersebut. “Ei, jangan _ngambek_ begitu dong.”

Levi dengan cuek melenggang pergi. “Radionya sudah kauperbaiki?”

“Mike sudah memperbaikinya,” jawab Hanji dengan ibu jari yang menunjuk ke pria berponi panjang yang berdiri di balik setir kapal. “Tapi suaranya masih belum terlalu jernih. Seberapa dalam kau ingin menyelam hari ini?”

Iris hitam Levi melirik bocah berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk mengambil foto bocah bermata hijau. Yang seorang lagi, seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek sebahu dengan balutan syal merah di leher, ikut mengambilkan foto si bocah bermata hijau, tapi dari sudut yang berbeda. Apa-apaan mereka?

“Lima atau enam meter aja. Aku tidak mau dibuat susah oleh mereka.”

“Mereka tidak akan menganggumu kok. Aku janji.”

Levi menatap Hanji tajam. “Sekali ini kumaafkan. Lain kali bilang dulu padaku kalau ada orang lain yang ikut tur ini.”

“ _Yes, Sir!_ ” seru Hanji sembari membuat gerak hormat dengan telapak tangannya. “Hanya satu orang saja yang akan menyelam. Itu, yang rambut coklat.”

Levi memilih untuk tidak peduli dan membiarkan bocah-bocah amatir itu bersenang-senang dengan dunia mereka sendiri, sepanjang itu tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya.

Angin berhembus lagi, kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, membuat kapal bergoncang lebih kuat. Kandang besi setinggi 2,5 meter bergesekan dengan lantai kapal yang basah karena air laut yang terciprat masuk, menciptakan derit melengking sesaat.

Levi menatap jauh ke perairan di sekelilingnya. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada samudera biru tanpa batas. Pesisir sudah menghilang dari jangkauan penglihatan. Yang tersisa kini matahari, laut, dan mereka.

“Oke, _Kids_. Bersiap untuk petualangan paling menegangkan di dunia!” ujar Hanji begitu mereka sampai di _spot_ terbaik, dekat tebing batu curam yang menjulang tinggi.

Ketiga bocah itu menghentikan sesi foto-foto mereka, sembari Hanji mematikan mesin kapal. Levi sedang membantu menurunkan jangkar, ketika si bocah berambut coklat melangkah lambat ke bagian belakang kapal dengan kaki telanjang.

Hanji membuka boks pendingin, mengeluarkan seonggok besar kepala ikan tuna. Sementara Levi merapikan pakaian selamnya, Hanji mengaitkan umpan untuk menarik tamu istimewa siang ini pada sebuah tali tambang, sebelum kemudian melemparkannya ke laut.

“Eren, ingat kau tidak boleh sembarangan bertingkah di dalam sana,” ujar si bocah berambut pirang sambil menutupi matanya dari terik matahari dengan punggung tangan.

Eren, si bocah berambut coklat, tampak mendengarkan dengan sebelah telinga. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah bergantian memperhatikan kandang besi dan dasar lautan yang tidak tampak. “Miss Hanji. Kandang ini aman kan?”

Hanji, dengan seringai lebar, menepuk-nepuk pundak Eren. “Tenang saja Nak. Aku ini operator bersertifikasi, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku jamin ini 100% aman,” jawabnya sambil menuangkan darah ikan segar di samping kapal.

Levi melihat Eren mengigiti kuku ibu jari ketika kurungan baja itu dijatuhkan ke dalam air. Percikannya membuat tubuh Armin melonjak kaget, menabrak pelan Levi yang sedang mengontrol kaitan kandang dengan tali yang terhubung pada katrol.

“Ma-maaf, Sir,” ujar Armin dengan sedikit tergagap.

Eren menoleh, bertemu pandang secara tak sengaja dengan Levi. Dari ekor mata, Levi bisa merasakan Mikasa, satu-satunya perempuan di antara 3 sekawan itu, memicing tajam ke arahnya. Ia sudah berencana untuk tidak menghiraukan gerombolan remaja labil ini, sampai tiba-tiba Eren berdiri persis di depannya dan menatapnya intens tidak berkedip.

Dahi Levi mengerut tak senang. _Mau apa bocah ini?_

“Sir. Anda yang akan menyelam bersamaku kan?”

Hampir saja Levi menendang bokong bocah itu agar menyingkir dari hadapannya. Niat itu segera tertahan oleh Hanji, yang secara sigap menarik Eren menjauh.

“Nah, Eren, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu sebelum kau masuk ke dalam sana. Kau dilarang menjulurkan keluar anggota badanmu. Tabung oksigen ini akan–”

Levi melipir, secara mandiri memakai perlengkapannya. Tabung oksigen, oke. Kamera, oke. Pakaian selam, kaki katak, oke. Masker, oke. Radio, oke.

“ _Holy shit!_ ” Pekikan Eren membuat Levi mengalihkan pandangan ke air.

Dari kejauhan, dalam radius kurang dari 10 meter, tampak sirip berwarna abu-abu muncul di permukaan air yang bergelombang. Sirip itu timbul tenggelam, berenang memutar di sekitaran kapal. Levi mengeratkan ikatan gelang yang terhubung dengan kamera di tangannya. Matanya mengikuti kemana si makhluk incaran bergerak. Ia duduk di tepi kapal dalam diam, dengan ujung jari yang tercelup ke air, membiarkan dinginnya menembus kulit dan merasuk ke raga yang merindukan sensasi pacuan adrenalin.

Levi tak menghiraukan rentetan umpatan yang dikeluarkan tak henti-hentinya oleh Eren. Sekelilingnya seolah memudar dalam kilasan buram monokrom. Suara-suara selain desir ombak terdengar menjauh. Dunianya sekarang sudah berganti gravitasi pada hiu putih yang jadi tujuan utamanya datang kemari.

Mike melemparkan lebih banyak umpan ke laut, memanggil hiu-hiu lain agar datang mendekati mereka. Kamera Levi sudah siap menangkap setiap momen yang ada. Kakinya tak sabar untuk meloncat masuk ke habitat sang buruan.

Samar-samar ia merasakan kehadiran orang di sampingnya. Suara Hanji yang memberikan instruksi manual tentang keselamatan dan tata cara terdengar sayup di telinganya. Yang terdengar jelas hanya aba-aba dari Hanji, dan suara pekik tertahan dari bocah yang sedari tadi mencuri lirik ke arahnya dengan gelisah.

Levi menuruni tangga dan menyelam tanpa ragu. Gelembung-gelembung udara memenuhi pandangannya selama beberapa detik. Napasnya menarik oksigen dengan teratur. Kakinya bergerak-gerak pelan mengatur keseimbangan tubuh. Jemarinya menggengam erat tripod, mengarahkan lensa pada pemandangan bawah laut yang tak pernah mengecewakannya.

Meski targetnya hari ini adalah si hiu putih, tapi Levi tentu tak mengabaikan begitu saja detail-detail kecil di sekelilingnya; prisma sinar matahari yang masuk menembus permukaan air dan terefleksi menjadi spektrum cahaya sorot yang sempurna, serta gerombolan mackerel dan sea bass yang berenang di sekitaran kandang besi.

Umpan yang dilemparkan Mike jatuh tak jauh dari kandang, membuat darah Levi berdesir cepat. Levi mencari sudut pengambilan gambar terbaik, ketika ikan-ikan yang lebih kecil bergerak menepi seolah memberikan jalan pada sang penguasa rantai makanan. Degup jantungnya menguat ketika seekor hiu berukuran kurang lebih 5 meter lewat tepat di depan batang hidungnya. Napas Levi tertahan sesaat penuh antisipasi. Ia membuat catatan mental untuk tidak cuma merekam pemandangan menakjubkan ini pada memori digital, tapi juga pada proyektor abadi dalam benaknya. Runcing gigi-gigi pengoyak daging yang berjajar rapi tampak mematikan tak luput dari kamera Levi, begitu pula dengan insang yang kembang kempis berirama. Ekor yang menghempas kuat menciptakan dorongan air yang menggoyah kandang besi. Tangan Levi refleks memegang teralis, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain tetap bergerak stabil mengikuti pergerakan sang predator.

Ruang waktu Levi mendadak terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sebuah siluet yang menggetarkan hatinya. Ia sama sekali lupa si bocah berisik bernama Eren ikut menyelam bersamanya. Konsentrasi yang semula tersedot seutuhnya oleh si hiu putih kini teralihkan secara total pada sosok di sampingnya.

Baru kali ini Levi tak bisa mengekspresikan dengan sempurna gejolak emosi apa yang dia rasakan, namun ia bisa dengan yakin merasakan geletar di hatinya.

Yang dilakukan Eren sebenarnya sederhana saja, tidak lupa bernapas lewat selang oksigen dan berusaha rileks agar kakinya tidak kram. Satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan di luar kesadarannya ialah memandang terpukau pada hiu yang berenang santai mondar-mandir di sekitar kandang besi. Jemarinya terulur takut-takut, tidak sampai melewati teralis pembatas, berharap bisa menyentuh kulit si hiu yang berwarna putih keabuan.

Levi tak paham kenapa ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eren. Akan tetapi ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang memikatnya, menarik atensinya ke dimensi yang asing dan baru.

Menit-menit setelah itu berlalu dengan kabur. Levi tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas, sampai ia naik kembali ke permukaan. Hanji tidak berhenti mengoceh dengan nada bersemangat di belakangnya, tapi Levi tidak menangkap satu pun kata-katanya. _Apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

“Sir.”

Levi, yang sedang melepas tabung oksigen dari punggungnya, mendongak.

Di hadapannya kini tampak sepasang iris hijau yang berkilat menatapnya tak berkedip, penuh rasa ingin tahu. Wajah Eren tanpa penghalang masker terlihat lebih jelas, _tentu saja_ , membuat Levi bisa menangkap setiap detail ekspresinya. Lagi-lagi, fokus Levi jatuh kepada bocah itu seorang. Entah apa yang berbeda dari diri Eren, yang menjadikan Levi tidak bisa dengan mudah mengalihkan pandangan. Satu hal ia sadari, bahwa senyum Eren ternyata sarat emosi; senang, puas, _hangat_.

“Apa aku boleh minta nomor ponsel Anda?”

.

.

.

“Tidak kusangka kau akan membuat pameran lagi, Levi.”

Mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya, Levi Ackerman membalikkan badan. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang pria berbadan tinggi besar, dengan alis dan rambut pirang tebal yang disisir rapi ke atas. Penampilannya profesional kasual dengan blazer abu-abu dan sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilap, tak jauh beda dengan Levi yang mengenakan setelan serba hitam.

“Aku tidak pernah ingat mengundang media,” sahutnya datar.

Pria itu tertawa pelan. Ia merogoh saku dan mengulurkan sebuah kartu nama pada Levi. _Erwin Smith. Editor in Chief of Wild World Magazine._

“Bagaimana, apa sudah berubah pikiran untuk menerima tawaranku?”

Levi berdeham sambil memasukkan kartu nama kesekian kalinya dari Erwin ke kantong celana.

“Kau tahu jawabanku, Erwin.”

Bibir Erwin membentuk seulas senyum tipis. “Kupikir kau sudah berubah pikiran, karena kulihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada pameranmu kali ini. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada pada hasil jepretanmu sebelumnya.”

Iris biru terang Erwin melirik foto yang tergantung pada dinding di sisi mereka. Satu-satunya foto yang menampakkan objek selain pemandangan alam dan binatang. Satu-satunya foto yang Levi beri tempat khusus, tak hanya di galerinya tapi juga di hatinya.

“Beri tahu aku kalau kau ada waktu luang untuk sedikit _interview_ ,” ujar Erwin sembari menepuk pelan bahu Levi, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya untuk berkeliling.

Sementara pengunjung silih berganti mengunjungi pameran fotografinya, berlalu-lalang dengan gumaman rendah berisi kekaguman yang sama akan hasil potretnya, Levi masih berdiri terpaku menatap foto itu, berulang kali mengeja judul yang tertulis di bawahnya dalam benak, seperti melafalkan mantra.

“ _Neptune_?”

Levi luput memperhatikan seseorang sedari beberapa menit lalu tengah berdiri di belakangnya, memperhatikannya dalam diam.

“Apa maksudnya?”

Levi memutar badan, menghadap ke sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat berdiri di sana dengan senyum mengembang. “Neptunus adalah dewa air dan laut dari mitologi Romawi.”

“ _Yeah?_ ” Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar saat Levi melangkah maju mendekat ke arahnya.

“Planet Neptunus diberi nama berdasarkan dewa tersebut, lantaran planet itu terlihat berwarna kebiruan, yang sebenarnya warna biru itu berasal dari salah satu zat penyusun atmosfirnya yaitu metan—”

“Sir, sudah berapa kali kubilang, gombalan yang benar bukan seperti itu,” selanya sembari tertawa pelan.

Tawa itu menular secara otomatis kepada Levi, yang tak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya agar tidak tertarik ke atas. “Tapi itu selalu berhasil membuatmu tersenyum.”

Laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu cuma geleng-geleng kepala, tanpa menyangkal pernyataan barusan. “Jadi, apa fotoku itu boleh kuminta?” tanyanya dengan nada bercanda.

Levi menghentikan langkah ketika jarak antara mereka cukup dekat bagi Levi untuk bisa menghitung jumlah bulu mata pria itu. “Bisa kupertimbangkan, asal kaujawab dulu pertanyaanku.” Ia mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan

“Eren, _will you be my muse forever?_ ”

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat ulang tahun, Levi Ackerman.  
> aku tahu ini basi banget, hahaha, maaf ya telat ngasih hadiahnya.
> 
> temanya cage diving with white sharks, yang mana adalah salah satu yang ada di dalam bucket list-ku hehehe.
> 
> cage diving reference:  
> (1) https://youtu.be/tjrkwwSyVng  
> (2) https://youtu.be/sxGsY6GcNVo  
> (3) https://youtu.be/J6SGLwCSVkU  
> (4) https://youtu.be/GswI5TjS8PU  
> (5) https://youtu.be/73PW56YHvXs
> 
> Neptune reference:  
> https://space-facts.com/neptune/  
> https://www.universetoday.com/21999/10-interesting-facts-about-neptune/  
> https://nineplanets.org/kids/neptune/
> 
> West Wing belum ada progres sama sekali, jadi mohon jangan ditunggu ya. :(  
> btw, terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah menyempatkan mampir dan baca. ILYSM! <3


End file.
